iHad My Chance
by cameddie
Summary: Carly finally returns her love to Freddie, but after his answer the two find themselves trapped in the old situation of the other. Of course there can only be one voice of reason here. Creddie. Seddie-Friendship. Cam-Friendship.
1. Rejected

**iHad My Chance**

**Rating: **K

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddie

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine. You really should know that by now.

**Summary: **Slowly Carly starts to warm up to Freddie, but when she admits she is in love with him, it is already too late. Will she conquer his heart with the help of Sam?

**Additional notes: **A Valentine fic for my Creddie friends!

_**Chapter 01: Rejected**_

There she stood. Three years ago she would never thought she would stand there. Well, not with the same intention as now. She stood here before to explain him that Sam was the one who caused him all those misfortune, and that it wasn't the fault of that stupid chain mail, only to find out that he knew it all along. She stood there to interrogate about why he quit iCarly when he was dating Valerie, but she never stood here to – finally – return his love to him. Carly dated many guys before, but somehow she knew those relationships wouldn't last very long as she wasn't really in love with those guys. They were merely guys she had a crush on and faded away when she had this crush as her boyfriend and deep, very deep inside she knew that there was only one guy who could complete her life entirely and that guy lived on the other side of the door she was nervously staring at. She raised her hand. _This is it, _she thought, _from now on I dedicate my life to him who dedicated his life to me for God knows how long._ Bashfully she knocked the door and took a step back so she could look straight in his eyes when he opened the door. An electrical shock went through her spine when she heard rumbling on the door. With all her heart she hoped it wasn't his crazy mother opening the door and she thanked the Lord when the guy of her recent dreams appeared in the door opening. Freddie was clothed in a striped t-shirt exposing his subtle muscled arms and his legs were wrapped in a pair of dark blue jeans. Currently he wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet appeared to walk him through his house only in very dark blue socks.

"Hey Carly," Freddie said in the most friendly voice Carly could ever imagine. "How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you," Carly said shyly.

"Good, keep it that way," Freddie smiled. Carly chuckled.

"Isn't your mom home?" Carly asked totally out of the blue. She subconsciously kicked herself. _You're not trying to date his mom right?_

"No, she's at work until tonight," Freddie said. _Good,_ Carly thought. She didn't have to worry about his psycho-mom. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhmm…" Carly mumbled. _Okay, don't chicken out now, _Carly encouraged herself, _he loves you, he has always loved you. Come on, you can do it. You have asked more guys before. _But Freddie isn't just a guy, Carly almost said but fortunately she could remain herself. "Actually I just want to talk with you, i-if you don't mind," she said bashfully.

"Sure," Freddie said. "That's what friends are for," Carly smiled, but inside she cried a little, but obviously she didn't have any reason to cry. Freddie still thinks Carly wants **just **to be friends with him. How more wrong can he gets? Freddie led Carly to his room, which she knew **very **well. It's the place where it all began. It's the place where they shared their first, 34-minute longing kiss. Freddie sat on his bed, covered by a Galaxy Wars cover – no surprise there – and patted at the empty space on his left. Carly sat next to Freddie, but not to close. It was pretty awkward after all.

"So," Freddie said. "What's wrong?"

"There's… nothing wrong," Carly said. "I already said that I'm very well,"

"Okay," Freddie said. Carly couldn't believe it. He actually fell for a lie. A lie from her, for crying out loud. Freddie started to stand up.

"Okay, there is something wrong!" Carly yelled out of frustration.

"Wow," Freddie said. "Someone isn't that very well," he said teasingly. He sat next to Carly again. "So, what's up?"

"Ehhm… I don't know how to start,"

"Let's do something crazy," Freddie said. "Let's start from the beginning,"

"Okay," Carly chuckled shyly. "Well I don't know when it began, but it was certainly that it had started at the Girl's Choice Dance, you know when we shared a dance?"

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I remember that,"

"Well," Carly said. "I kept having the feeling that I… you know… like you," she said the two words pretty quick, hoping he didn't understand, while she hoped he did understand. Oh man! This is confusing.

"You like me?" Freddie said with a frowned face.

"Yeah," Carly said. "I guess,"

"You like me as in more than a friend. Best friends,"

"More than best friends, actually" she made clear with a smile. Freddie sat back. It was pretty obvious to Carly this came as a sudden shock for Freddie. He kept silent. "Uhm… Don't you have something to say?" she hoped she didn't sound too bratty. "I mean, do you like me?" Freddie stood up and walked across his room to lean against the cabinet at the opposite side of the room to look at Carly, who still sat on the rim of his bed.

"Well, yeah," Freddie said. "I do like you,"

"So," Carly said. "You want to be my boyfriend?" she started to get very confident by now.

"No," Freddie said calmly and his face twitched when he saw Carly's face drop. "Carly, I do like you, but… I kinda give up on you, to be honest. And you confessing your love to me is, well, kind of sudden. I don't know if I love you anymore."

"But you do!" Carly cried. "You do love me! You always had and you promised… you **promised, **to wait a while! Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I got the message," Freddie said. "When you were chatting with that Adam-guy. He said something about us dating and I remember pretty well that you said something like 'Oh God, no'. Okay, call me weird, but then **I **think that you don't love me anymore. So yeah, I vowed to stop loving you."

"You vowed to stop loving me?"

"I don't want to get hurt again, Carly," Freddie said. "I can't give what you want. It's just… No, I can't do it right now. You had your chance. I'm sorry, Carly?" Carly's face dropped even more. She stood up and scuffed to the exit.

"I'm sorry too, Freddie," Carly said while facing him. She turned to the door, but turned back again. "Do you still want to do iCarly?" she asked. "Tomorrow is rehearsal,"

"I'll be there, Carly," he said, sitting on his bed. Carly opened the door and closed it. Then she ran to the hallway and shut the door. She bumped against her own front door. She rested her hands on her door, followed by her head. She looked at the floor underneath her. Water appeared close to the door. They were tears. Carly cried bitter tears. Tears of regret, tears of heartbrokenness, tears of madness. She felt like the tables had turned. She felt like she became Freddie and he became Carly. She felt… rejected.

**I know a sad chapter for a Valentine's Day, but hey, it's not a one-shot, so keep watching this fanfic**


	2. Comforted

_**Comforted**_

After ten minutes of weeping against the door, Carly decided to open it. She stepped in her apartment and collapsed in the couch, crying. She continued sobbing against the pillows. She knew Spencer wasn't home. He was gone night-fishing with Socko, so she won't have to answer his questions for now. After a long time of crying she decided she should do something else to keep her mind of Freddie. She turned on the TV and watched some cartoons. They usually cheers her up, but she also remembered that she used to watch cartoons with Freddie, at that thought she hastily turned off the television and continued lying on the couch. She was tired and sad. Was this how Freddie felt when she kept rejecting him? It's only fair if you think of it. Carly rejected him a lot, totally not knowing what impact it would have on Freddie, until now, until the very moment that the roles seemed to have turned. This time it's Freddie who rejects the one who loves him and Carly is the one who remain with a broken heart. She was a fool thinking that Freddie would stand there forever. Even Freddie can't wait that long for a girl. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Carls," she said, not noticing at first that her friend has been crying for Dan knows how long. Carly quickly wiped away her tears, but it was too late. "What's wrong ,Carly?" Carly just sighed. Sam decided to sit next to her friend instead of stealing the meat out of her fridge. "Carly?"

"Well, you know that I told you I had a thing for Freddie, right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I remember" Sam said.

_(Flashback:)_

_Carly and Sam were located in the studio. Freddie was already gone, because he had a lot of stuff to do for AV-club._

"_Carly?" Sam asked. "Carly, what's wrong? You're acting weird all they," Sam noticed how Carly acted all dreamy especially when Freddie was around. _

"_There's nothing wrong," Carly denied quickly, "nothing at all," she added dreamily._

"_I know this might be a really stupid question," Sam warned Carly. "But do you have a thing for the techie?"_

"_I'm not in love with Freddie!" Carly yelled fully in denial._

"_Good, because I can't stand you making out with the dweeb," Sam was trying to make Carly explode, by calling names to Freddie, while he wasn't there, "I mean, he's a total nub. He's not really important to iCarly. He never comes up with new stuff for iCarly. And his puppy love for you is sickening," Sam was fed up. Her plan didn't seem to work. Okay, plan B, but this will take a lot of effort and acting skills. "You know I think I like Freddie,"_

"_You do?" Carly asked. _Yes, it's working._ Sam thought._

"_Yeah," Sam said, "I know how I used to tease him a lot, but you know he's so sexy when he's mad. You know I think I'm going to ask him out,"_

"_What?" Carly asked, but she didn't yell._

"_Yep, that's what I'm going to do," Sam said. "I'm going to ask Freddie out," slowly she walked out of the studio. "I'm going downstairs now, okay?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Carly said nervously. "The stairs aren't prohibited for you,"_

"_Okay, I'm now in your living room!" Sam yelled. "And now I'm opening your door to the hallway. And I'm now in the hallway, and now I'm going to knock on-"_

"_Wait!" Carly ran out of the studio only to bump against Sam._

"_Gotcha," Sam said. "Man, I can't believe I said all that stuff about Freddumb, but one thing is for sure,"_

"_What?"_

"_You like Freddie," Sam said with a smirk._

"_Okay," Carly said with a playful voice. "I love Freddie,"_

"_Well, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" Sam asked._

(End Flashback)

"Well, I asked him to be my boyfriend," Carly said.

"No way," Sam said surprisingly enthusiastic. "Congratulations!"

"There's nothing great about it," Carly said.

"What?" Sam asked a little angry, "The nub disappointed you already?"

"No," Carly said. "Well yes, but not in any way you mean," Carly took a deep breath. "He rejected me." There was a long silence. Suddenly Sam ran to the door and Carly knew immediately what she was up to, so she ran after her and tackled her out of the way to her door.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sam complained.

"Just listen okay?" Carly asked. Sam took the hand Carly was reaching out to get her on her feet.

"Dude!" Sam yelled. "The dweeb rejected you. What guy is stupid enough to reject you? He's been in love with you before he was potty-trained."

"He was eight," Carly said matter-of-factly. "When he started loving me,"

"Exactly!" Sam said. "Anyway, so why did he reject you when he likes you?"

"He said that he gave up on me," Carly said. "I rejected him too often,"

"But you kinda dated him when he saved your life," Sam said.

"Well, I told you why he broke up with me and yeah, after that Adam-stuff, he thought he got the message when I said I wasn't dating him,"

"Well, yeah," Sam said. "Even I had to admit that was kind of harsh to hear from the girl you have a crush on."

"On which side are you anyway?"

"On the Creddie side," Sam smiled softly, bringing up the horrifying experience they had on Webicon. Carly also smiled a little, but a tear appeared in her tear ducts and Sam immediately pulled her in a hug. "It's alright. It'll all be alright. Just believe in it, okay?" Carly nodded in the hug. "Good girl," Sam said stroking her hair. "You know how wrong Freddie is, right?"

"No," Carly said. "I wish he was wrong, but he isn't. I have been a jerk to him. He has all the right to reject me, but it doesn't make it less hurtful."

"I didn't mean that," Sam said. "I know Freddie will never give up on you. He's just in denial. I'll talk to him, key?" Sam stood up.

"I won't let you hurt him," Carly tried to stand up against her friend, but Sam just smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Sam said.

"No offense, but I'm not sure if I trust you," Carly responded truthfully. Sam's face dropped, but it raised pretty soon after.

"I might have a solution for that," Sam smirked.


	3. Corrected

**There is some close Seddie-Friendship in this chapter, so if you don't **_**tolerate**_** Seddie **_**at all **_**you might not want to read this. This is still a Creddie fic though**

_**Corrected**_

He felt like a jerk and like a moron. He could not believe that he just rejected Carly. He rejected Carly. How was that even possible? Years ago the probability that Freddie would ever reject Carly was even slimmer than Sam becoming a vegetarian, but what has changed? Though somehow he thought he was right. He knew he was right. For once he had to care about himself. He couldn't allow himself to get hurt time after time after time.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Freddie walked out of his room went downstairs and opened the door to see a way too familiar blonde demon with both her hands on her back. She had a small smirk on her face.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said suspiciously. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh this?" she showed me her hands who were cuffed in iron hand cuffs. "This is to stop me from beating sense in you," she said. Then she rushed against Freddie tackling both him and herself inside Freddie's apartment.

"Uh, come in," Freddie said.

"Thank you," Sam said sarcastically. "Now I wanna talk to you. Serious chizz."

"About Carly, huh?" Sam dropped her head and nodded.

"I know you might not want to talk about it-"

"It's okay," Freddie said. "Maybe it's good to talk with a friend about it,"

"A friend?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess," Freddie said. "Since you trusted me with that Missy-thing, I suppose I should trust you with something serious as well," Freddie ducked and pulled his arms under Sam's to help her stand up. "Want to drink something?"

"No, I got some at Carly's and drinking with my hands on my back isn't really my specialty" Sam said with a smirk. She took the liberty to walk to his living room and sit on the couch. Freddie, not really afraid that she would do anything to hurt him… intentionally, sat himself on her right. "So, talk. Why did you reject Carly?" Sam's face was scarily truthful. Something told him that he could trust her in moments like this, so she decided to spill the story. Freddie went silent. "You can tell me. Really," Sam put her most serious face on.

"I think because she hurt me a lot," Freddie said. "You know first rejecting me, then we dated, but she turned out to only love me because I saved her, then that Webicon-stuff with Adam. It was really hurtful," Sam just nodded.

"Are you mad at her?" Sam asked.

"No," Freddie said. "I'm not mad at her. I know she didn't hurt me intentionally. It would be dumb to be mad at her."

"Is it revenge?"

"Not really," Freddie said. "However, I sometimes wished she knew how it felt to be rejected over and over again, I didn't reject her for revenge,"

"Then are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid," Freddie said, but he knew Sam pricked right through him with that question, but he kept on pretending, for some reason. "Why would I be afraid?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "Because you're afraid that it won't work, that you'll get hurt again," Freddie sighed. Could it be?

"How do you know me so well?" Freddie asked.

"Is it true?" Sam asked. "Are you afraid to get hurt again?" Freddie kept silent, still thinking. Things changed a lot the last hours. Carly was deeply in love with Freddie, Freddie couldn't return the love to her and out of all people Sam is the voice of reason? Where does the world go! "If that's the case," Sam continued. She must have grown impatient due to the long silence. "You must know that Carly also knows the feeling you have. She too, was too scared to get hurt. She too, knew how it was to have to hurt her best friend's feelings. She too, loved what the two of you had" again there was a silence. Images, question, answers, they were all haunting in Freddie's head. "Let me ask one more thing and look in my eyes," Freddie obeyed and beamed in Sam's blue eyes. "Are you still in love with Carly?" Again it was silent. "Listen, Carly loves you. And I can't believe you don't love her and neither of you want to get each other hurt, so I don't see what the problem is. Again, are you in love with Carly?" There was another staring contest. A contest that seemed to keep on going forever, but Freddie lost from Sam and from his tears. He buried his head in his hand and started to cry.

"Yes," Freddie said crying. "I'm still in love with Carly. I was afraid. I'm a coward,"

"Freddie," Sam said, but Freddie was still rambling.

"I hurt her. I'm such a bad friend. I'm not ever worth it, to waste her life with," Suddenly he felt something wets on his cheek that wasn't a tear. There was a kissing sound very close to his ear and he looked at the direction where the sound was coming from. Sam sat there, smiling her devious smile.

"Did you just kiss my cheek?" Freddie asked.

"Guess I did," Sam said smiling and shrugging at the same time.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"You didn't like it?" Sam asked.

"Depends. Why?" Freddie asked again.

"Cause hugging you is kinda difficult with my hands on my back," This made Freddie chuckled.

"Let me help you," He reached with his left arm for Sam's left shoulder and pressed her against his shoulder. He rubbed her arm a little. "Thanks, little demon," Sam smiled

"Just go and get the Carly-love back," Sam said. "Remember, I can still kick ya,"


	4. Reunited

_**Reunited**_

Freddie walked over to Carly's apartment and was about to knock on the oak door, but decided not to. He wanted to check up Carly before she knows he was there. So he carefully pulled down the iron heck and opened the door. _Yes, the door is open, _he thought_._ He peeked through the door to see Carly sitting in the couch with her head buried in her hands. Her hair was spread mindlessly over her back. Freddie didn't know if Carly noticed anything or not. Softly he approached Carly. He felt bad for hurting Carly so much, and the feeling that he might have done it intentionally made him feel even worse. Heck, he didn't even know why he rejected Carly. Oh yeah, he was scared, a coward, but not anymore. For this one time he won't chicken out. He was really close to Carly and he still wondered if Carly noticed him or not, so he decided to say something.

"Hey," he said softly. Carly looked up, but she didn't seem to be surprised.

"Hey," she said and she tried to smile.

"May I join?" Freddie asked, afraid for rejection, but instead Carly scooted over somewhat, so Freddie could sit beside her. "Thanks," a long awkward silence followed. Freddie didn't know what to say or where to start. Ironic, an hour ago Carly didn't know either. He decided to just blurt something out. "You know, I feel like an idiot,"

"You are one," Carly said, but she smiled when she looked at him. "Join the club,"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked surprised, "You aren't an idiot. You didn't reject the love of your life,"

"I did," Carly said. "I rejected the love of my life for three years, so I know where you are"

"But you didn't love me, like I loved you," Freddie said. "You did the right thing,"

"Well, it didn't feel right," Carly said. "And maybe, probably I did love you, but I guess I was afraid. I felt scared. Like a-. Like a-"

"Like a coward," Freddie added. Carly nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. I felt the exact same way since you left. I'm a coward,"

"You aren't a coward, Freddie," Carly said. "You are very brave. You're still my hero. But it's okay to be afraid sometimes. That's what makes you human and now I'm sure I'm not in love with an alien."

"Good point," Freddie said, they both let out a chuckle, before the awkward silence took over the atmosphere. Both Freddie and Carly were struggling to find the right words to say now. Carly found them first.

"Freddie?" Freddie looked at her. "Did you mean it when you said I'm the love of your life?"

"Did I say that?" Freddie asked surprise, not remembering he did.

"I'm not the love of your life?"

"Did I say **that?**" Freddie asked again, but with a different emphasis this time.

"Am I?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Freddie said truthfully and he saw Carly dropping her face. He knew he hurt her with these words and a part of him wanted to kick himself by now. "But…" Carly looked up when she felt a strong arm at her right shoulder. "…I think I'm taking the time to find out," Carly's face brightened up. There were still a few tears noticeable, but they made Carly's eyes sparkle like never before.

"Yeah, me too," Carly said and she leaned in to Freddie, who also leaned into her. Freddie's hand on Carly's shoulder cupped her head, they captured each other's lips with their own and a sweet kiss started. While the kiss took time Carly and Freddie more and more smiled and their kiss went more passionate, but still gently. Freddie put his free hands under Carly's knees and lifted them on his own lap. Knowing what Freddie was up to, she decided to cooperate so she would sit on his lap, to gain more access to his lips. Her head was now above Freddie's and she took fully advantage of it. She cupped his head with both her hands and powered he kiss even more. She licked his lips with her tongue, with which she tried to gain further access. Freddie happily granted her that access and their tongues started to dance together. A slow dance, a rhumba, a salsa, a tango. They both broke the kiss, due to the need of air. She embraced Freddie's head, not really knowing she practically pushed his nose against her bosom, until she felt Freddie catching his breath against it, while she was catching her breath too. She decided to pull back.

"Carly," Carly looked down. Freddie patted beside him.

"Oh sorry," she said. Both of them chuckled.

"I want to ask something?" Freddie asked. "Do you -still- want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will" Carly said with a big smile as she pulled him in a hug again. "You know, now I know we're together after all, somewhere I'm glad you rejected me at first,"

"Really? Why?" Freddie asked.

"You know," Carly said. "I think was good for me to know how it was for you to be rejected over and over again and I think it was good for you to know how it is to be forced to hurt somebody you love. Maybe we understand each other even better in the future, just because of what happened in your room,"

"You think?" Freddie asked without looking up.

"Yeah," Carly said "I do,"

"Hey Carly," Freddie said. "What about having our first date at the Groovy Smoothie"

"Oooh romantic," Carly said sarcastically. Both knew it was probably the less romantic place in the entire United States of America, but they both loved the place. "But yeah, I like the idea,"

"Can we go to the butcher first?" Freddie asked.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Well I remember I left Sam behind with her hands cuffed behind her back. So maybe if I give her a hundred dollar gift certificate from the butcher, then maybe I won't end up in the hospital,"

"Good point," Carly said. "Just make it two hundred, I don't want an all broken boyfriend again."

Freddie and Carly stood up. Freddie wrapped his arm around Carly and both walked out of the apartment

_**END**_

**I'm not yet finished with my next project iJedi, so from now on I'll post a few sneak peak until it's finished. I hope you liked this one and that I will read more Creddie-fics here soon.**

**Also I want to thank pink-strawberry-lemonade, creddie girl, hedayasamy, redlox2, LanternFan, ChristianGirl56 and sweetStarre123 for their kind reviews. **


End file.
